dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegito... Downsized
の !! アメ になっちゃえ |Rōmaji title = Bū no Oku no Te!! Amedama ni Natchae |Literal title =The Ace Up Boo's Sleeve!! You Become a Hard Candy |Number = 271 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = July 19, 1995 |English Airdate = November 12, 2002 |Manga = The Ultimate Fighter *Vegerot's Game |Previous = Rip in the Universe |Next = The Incredible Fighting Candy }} の !! アメ になっちゃえ|Bū no Oku no Te!! Amedama ni Natchae|lit. "The Ace Up Boo's Sleeve!! You Become a Hard Candy"}} is the eighteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventy-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 19, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 12, 2002. Summary As King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba watch the battle taking place on Earth at the Check-In Station, Super Buu's every attempt to defeat Vegito, is shown to be completely useless, and Vegito no longer sees Super Buu as a challenge. Super Buu uses the Wrap Attack on Vegito, but Vegito bites him and breaks free. Super Buu then uses a combo of the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, the Kamehameha, and the Masenko, but thanks to Goku's handy Instant Transmission technique, Vegito has not a scratch on him. Meanwhile in Heaven, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Dabura continue their search for Gohan but are unsuccessful and find their chances short considering the sheer amount of beings that would exist there. However Videl tells the others that she still believe that Gohan is alive and will not find him on Heaven as Dabura encourages their true love. Realizing that he can not defeat Vegito, Super Buu then hatches a plan. He taunts Vegito to finish him off and so Vegito approaches him. As soon as he is close enough, Super Buu uses his Transfiguration Beam and turns Vegito into a coffee flavored Candy as Kibito Kai and Old Kai watch on in horror. Major Events *A frustrated Super Buu transforms Vegito into a piece of candy. Battles *Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Check-In Station **Heaven Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Candy Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Sage Music"- When Dabura, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl are looking for Gohan. *"The Howling" - When Super Buu creates a Ghost Kamikaze during his fight with Vegito. Differences from the manga *King Yemma and Fortune Teller Baba watching the fight on Earth and discussing the plan to keep Vegeta's body intact after his death is exclusive to the anime. *Kibito Kai and Old Kai commenting on Vegito's arrogance as they watch the battle from afar is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, Vegito destroyed all of the ghosts with a single attack. In the anime, he does the same but afterward, Super Buu creates a second wave of Ghosts that chase Vegito through the crevices in the ground. *Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Dabura continuing their search for Gohan in Heaven is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Vegito crossing his arms and only using his legs to block Buu's attacks is similar to what Frieza did during his battle with Goku near the middle of the Frieza Saga. *While Dabura, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are looking for Gohan, from the second extended camera angle, Dabura does not appear to have a halo, but it appears again very quickly. *The Buu Ghosts are shown using the Kamehameha, as well as Masenko blasts. Both the Buu ghosts and Vegito mistakenly refer to the second technique as the Galick Gun, however, since the Galick Gun is one of Vegeta's moves and Vegeta has not been absorbed by Buu, this seems impossible. The Masenko is one of Gohan and Piccolo's moves, both of whom Buu has absorbed. Buu has absorbed Trunks, who could have easily learned (or saw, and Buu just mimicked it from Trunks' memories) the Galick Gun while training with his father. **Conversely, in the Ocean dub version, the attack is called Magic Flash. *In the FUNimation dub, the flavor of the jawbreaker Buu turns Vegito into is coffee. In the Ocean dub, it is chocolate-flavored. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 271 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 271 (BDZ) pt-br:Transforme-se em um doce fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 271 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z